Fathers' Day
by Bellaward1105
Summary: Bella and Renesmee wants to surprise Edward this Fathers' Day. Read and find out what it is... One-shot


_**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? (Looks at lawyer with puppy dog eyes; lawyer nods; I sigh sadly) I - I do not own the Twilight saga and its characters, unfortunately. It all belongs to the magnificent Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Fathers' Day**

**A/N: Happy Fathers' Day!**

**A one-shot I created to cure my **_**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**writer's block. If you are reading this and haven't read **_**A Cullen or A Swan? **_**Check it out. Please :)**

"Momma!" I heard my daughter whispered. I looked behind me and saw her wearing an excited smile over her face.

The rest of the family was out hunting and Jacob was attending his pack duties. Renesmee and I were the only ones inside the huge Cullen mansion and I was cooking her dinner. For the past year, Renesmee learned to appreciate human and now, she physically looked like a three year old instead of one. She was now standing at the chair, her small palms resting on the table as she leaned to whisper.

"Hmm?" Turning off the stove, I walked towards her and sat on the chair beside her. She scrambled on my lap and proceeded to tell me – in the normal way – what was in her mind.

"I wanted to surprise Daddy on Fathers' Day. Can you help me, Momma? Please." Her bright chocolate brown eyes pleaded to me and her rosy lips were set in a very adorable pout.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her. "Of course, sweetheart. What do you want me to do?" I asked as she pulled back.

She squealed in delight and went on telling me what it was, with her talent…

***…***…***…***_**Fathers' Day**_***…***…***…***

I heard as my family arrived in their own respective cars. Renesmee continued to eat with a contented smile while I looked at her fondly. Now I understand why Edward always watched me eat before. The feeling is so… _light_.

"Renesmee!" Rosalie greeted from the doorway, running at vampire speed to her side and kissing the top of her head. She then turned to me. "Hello, Bella. Edward is being touchy, hunting without you and all."

I heard the snickers from the family. In an instant, Edward appeared beside me with a scowl on his beautiful face. I giggled at his expression and before he could react, Renesmee exclaimed, "Daddy!"

The scowl left my husband's face as he picked our daughter up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day, my angel?" He asked in his velvety voice. Rose suddenly disappeared but I saw Alice perched on the kitchen doorway, giving me a knowing wink before joining Jasper in their room. She probably saw Renesmee's plan. Looking quickly at Edward, I sighed in relief for he didn't hear her thoughts. He was busy listening to our daughter list what transpired today – in her gift, as usual – with eyes closed.

I watched the two of them lovingly, cleaning the plates in a short period of time and just made it in time to see Edward opened his eyes, golden butterscotch after hunting. They held joy and confusion.

"What happened to the last part?" he asked, purely curious.

Renesmee giggled and said smoothly, "Momma and I just had a mother – daughter talk." She giggled again. Good thing she got her lying skills from her father and not mine.

Edward didn't look convinced, so I decided to help my daughter. "Why is Renesmee getting all the attention?" I pouted as I walked a few paces towards them. Renesmee gave me a wink, then she wiggled out of her father's arms, screamed "Aunt Alice!" while running towards the living room. Just before she screamed, though, I heard Alice rushed to her side, said "Hi Renesmee!" and together they went to Edward's room in the third floor. It was transformed as Renesmee's room, so she could use it whenever she wanted to stay here.

I smiled at the direction where my daughter ran and soon felt an arm wrapped around my waist. "I'm not planning to ignore my beautiful wife," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my ear and a shot of desire filled my body.

Trying to control it, I turned to him with a smile. "Tomorrow, the three of us are going somewhere. Okay?"

And without waiting for an answer, I crashed my lips against his, in an attempt to distract him. Miraculously, it did.

***…***…***…***_**Fathers' Day**_***…***…***…***

Renesmee sat on her father's lap, humming to herself as I fidgeted in the midnight blue dress Alice insisted I wear. Renesmee looked illegally cute in her pink dress. Edward was driving in his tux, completely curious as to where we might be going clad in these clothes. I was nervous. Very nervous. I didn't even know how I agreed into this. But it is for Edward after all and Renesmee wanted my help. Who am I to refuse?

He parked in the building here in Seattle that I mentioned him a while ago. The place where it was located was hard to find, so I am sure we were the only ones here. It was old and abandoned but with the help of the communications I had before when I was trying to find a way to save my daughter, I was assured that it was neat inside.

Edward and Renesmee went out of the car and I was about to do the same thing when my door suddenly opened and a pale hand was extended towards me. I looked up and even in the dark, I could see his topaz eyes shining with love. I took his hand in a daze and I heard the sound of the door closing, our eyes still connected.

"You look beautiful tonight, love," he complimented sweetly. If I were human, I would be as red as a tomato.

"You look handsome yourself," I smiled and raised my hand to put away the lock of his hair that was dangling on his forehead.

Suddenly, the building radiated with light. It must be Renesmee's doing and I immediately felt guilty by letting my daughter do it alone.

"Come on," I pulled my husband's arm and he complied.

When I entered the abandoned theatre, I should probably thank Max. A lot.

It was magnificent. No one would think it would look like this just by looking at the outside. It was clean and exquisite. I made a mental note to increased Max's salary (yes, he now works for me.) The walls were a painted in maroon and the chairs were decent, all of them in their proper manner. The lights in the house was dimly lit but the ones in the stage were a light bluish color. There, at the center of the stage, nestled a grand piano.

I led Edward to the front row. He was quite amazed to even say something. I made him sat on a chair and also took a seat next to him. I took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt him responded with a squeeze.

Renesmee emerged from the backstage with a smile on her lovely face. She sat on the piano bench and I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. He probably knew what Renesmee will do.

For the past months, he had been teaching our daughter to play the piano. Of course, having some of my genes made the matter difficult but not impossible. She told me in her plan yesterday that she already memorized everything Edward taught her. She was only feigning imperfections when they had practice sessions. She even made a piece of her own and that is what she wanted to do. To play it for her Daddy.

I was nervous because after her solo, I would be singing along with her playing.

Before I could think or say something, Renesmee hit the first note. Soon, the whole place was covered with melody. I couldn't help but feel proud of my daughter. I looked up and Edward had leaned his back on his chair, his face full of emotions.

I was smiling until the song ended and I stood up, clapping my hands as loudly as I can. I felt Edward followed suit. Renesmee smiled widely and she stood to bow. Edward walked until he was at the edge of the stage, opening his arms for her.

Renesmee wasted no time. She ran into her father's arms and laughed lightly as I heard him murmur how proud he is. When he pulled back, I saw his unshed tears. I went to the two of them and gave Renesmee a kiss on her cheek.

"Congratulations, baby," I choked up, suddenly feeling emotional myself.

"Thanks Momma. Now let's go." She tugged at my hand. I felt Edward's quizzical look at the back of my head as I stepped on the stage.

I cleared my throat, a habit that haven't died from my human years. Edward finally understood and resumed to his seat, an excited smile lighting his face. After all, this is the first time I am going to sing.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my instructor told me when I was a kid. I didn't mention to Edward that I sing before. Between the Volturi and Victora and James, we had no chance. But it slipped my mouth when Renesmee and I were watching some singing show. She was amazed and that's the help she wanted from me.

And this is my gift for my Edward.

"_For all those times you stood by me,_" I started, my voice filled with love for my husband.

"_For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrong that you may right._"

I heard Renesmee playing in the background and I felt my heart swell with pride and joy.

"_For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful, baby. You're the one who held me up. Never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through. Through it all._"

I sang the chorus and finally opened my eyes, shocked that Edward wasn't in his seat and surprised to find him standing next to me.

My knees wobbled slightly at the intensity of love in his eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist for support and I leaned against him, smiling as I finished the song.

"Wonderful," he whispered before his lips met mine. I felt all his emotions in that kiss. It was pride, happiness and love. Renesmee's tinkling laughter filled the silence and we almost forgot that we had other company.

Edward grinned at her and accused, "You were only pretending you're not good before, princess."

As usual, at the sound of her favorite pet name, she giggled and I picked her in my arms, laughing softly. Edward put an arm around my shoulder, chuckling as we walked down the stage.

This is the best father's day ever.

**A/N: Again, Happy Fathers' Day. I hope you enjoyed reading this! **


End file.
